Dark Shadow & His Innocent Wife (Will Not Complete)
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: This is a story I made a long time ago and will not complete due to a forgotten inspiration. I decided to upload this since I have not been able to upload anything for a long time which I would like to apologize for. Hope you enjoy this. This is a dark fic so please be warned and rated for Mature audiences only.


**A/N**: I shouldn't be doing this, but I made another story for Sesshomaru and Rin anyways. This story is inspired by "Household Affairs", a Korean webcomic, and "Repo! The Genetic Opera", a movie that is pretty much a rock horror musical. The webcomic is pretty much rated MA for mature adults due to sexual involvement and some violence. The movie is pretty much rated R too because of not only sexual involvement but very gory as well. I have never actually written anything violent in a while, and I am rating this M because of violence but not in a style of rated MA. There are no actual detailed sex scenes in this fic, but there is pretty much some violence. Though the stories are inspired by these two, there are some parts taken from them. **Disclaimer**: I do not own any of those works of "Household Affairs" and "Repo! The Genetic Opera" nor do I own "Inuyasha" or the original characters of the series/manga. **Update:** I will not make a full story of this. This had been made since a long time ago and I had completely forgotten about it. I decided to upload this because I was shocked that I had this and never knew about it. I am actually even more shocked that I wrote such a dark fic without even knowing.

Prologue

His eyes stared at the dead corpses he had ended. No expression was made. No guilt built inside him as he ended their lives. He had people carry the dead bodies and carelessly thrown the bodies into a white simple van. Not even one showed any sympathy. Not one even cared at all. Everyone left to a building, seemingly normal on the outside as they parked into the parking lot made specifically for these vans to park.

He changed into a white hazmat suit, covering his whole body, before he entered into a cold room. He wore clear goggles to cover his eyes. He took out his equipment held inside by a simple brown briefcase, but nothing was normal about the equipment inside. Knives, scissors, wires, and even more dangerous objects were encased inside. It was almost like a doctor's surgical equipment.

He took out a small saw inside his simple briefcase. He continued to feel nothing as he cut all three corpses, limb from limb. Taking out organs with such quickness and precision. His eyes held no remorse nor disgust or even anything at all yet his eyes were dangerously sharp. He continued his work until all three were dismembered and no more organs were left to take out from the bodies, even the brains were removed before stitching the head back together. The eyes and tongue remained with the head. He had four styrofoam coolers one size different from the others, smaller than the rest. He made sure everything was in place as he put the organs in one box while the limbs of each person were put in separately with the head inside to tell of which body parts belonged to who. The coolers were sent off by other co-workers called the "Sweepers".

A woman stepped inside the room, wearing nothing but skimpy clothes that held little coverage as if unfazed by the cold-filled room. Her silky black hair was worn into a bun with two green hair ornaments holding it in place. Her eyes were green with a hint of lust and excitement within her expression. Her lips were red as blood just like the way she loved to see with her victims. She smiled with a wide grin, licking her lips as she watched the clear top of the cooler, showing the head of the owners within. Her gaze quickly turned to look at the man before her. She was evidently his partner when she wrote down the paperwork for the bodies he had dismembered and disembowled.

"Sesshomaru, shall we go?" The woman asked, licking her lips afterwards, slowly and seductively.

She laid a hand on his chest before her finger slowly slid up and down his chest. The man looked over at her, still seemingly uninterested. He looked over at her with a glimpse before walking out the door.

"So, how's the wifey doing?" The woman asked, trying to make conversation she always does with Sesshomaru. They had left into the elevator together.

"I do not care how she is doing," Sesshomaru answered coolly, "It's also none of your business to pry, Kagura."

Kagura giggled, the back of her hand covering the laughter.

"How cold. You must care a little bit, after all, you did marry her," Kagura stated, knowing full well the answer held within the marriage.

"She's just a cover. A dumb woman only used for my own benefit. Nothing more."

He left Kagura behind, without looking back. She smirked as she watched him leave.

"So mean yet he is so cool," Kagura whispered, licking her lips once again with greedy lust.

Meanwhile...

A woman laid her head on the dining room table filled with food. Her silky black hair messily tied up while her arms were crossed on the table. Her head rested on top of her arms.

In the living room, a large photograph of a non-smiling Sesshomaru and a smiling woman were dressed in a wedding attire, hanging in place for all to see whenever someone enters the apartment. If anyone had looked into the photograph, he or she could see the danger lying beneath those cold amber eyes.


End file.
